


Les Yeux Verts

by xylarias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, M/M, Party, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Past Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: "Is that–?" He laughed. "Is that the napkin Nyma gave me?" Keith shrugged again. "Jesus, Keith," another breathy chuckle, "are you jealous?"Keith was averting Lance's gaze. "Oh my God," Lance said, shaking his head, and Keith wasn't sure if he even acknowledged that he was talking out loud. "You are jealous," he stated, studying Keith's expression.ORKeith and Lance attend Allura's birthday party, and feelings of jealousy arise.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 62





	Les Yeux Verts

**Author's Note:**

> this is old-ish so honestly it's kinda.. not good  
> hope you enjoy it anyway :)  
> (the name of the fic means Green Eyes in French and that comes from the phrase "green-eyed jealousy)

"Hey, babe," Lance greeted Keith, kissing him on the lips.

Keith quickly pulled away. “Stop, we’re in public," he whispered.

“Does that mean I can’t kiss my boyfriend? It _is_ PDA week, after all." Lance smirked.

“You know what I mean," Keith said, rolling his eyes.

“Hmm…” Lance hummed, looking thoughtful. “Maybe, maybe not," he said as he kissed Keith on his cheek. Keith pursed his lips, although it was clear that he was enjoying it. 

“Anyway... Allura’s birthday party is today," Lance said. Keith looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“So?” he said.

“Sooo…” Lance grinned. “I was wondering if, by any chance, you’d like to come with me?” Keith looked at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“I’m not one to party," he said, “and you should know that.” Lance cocked his head.

“Well…” Keith glared at Lance.

“Don’t you _dare_ mention that time,” he hissed. Lance grinned gleefully, but didn’t say anything.

“She’s your roommate, though," he stated. “And a friend.” Keith licked his lips, inhaling, then exhaling again after deciding not to speak up. Lance was looking at him in askance, the corners of his lips twitching for a smile.

“Fine," Keith said. “I’ll come.” 

Lance smiled, silently pumping his fist. “Great! I’ll pick you up at 7,” he said as he started heading toward his class. Keith nodded, sighing.

* * *

“You look great," Lance said, grinning from ear to ear. Keith was wearing black jeans, a belt with a buckle, his usual black, almost knee-high boots, a red button-up – the buttons undone – and a gray T-shirt with a quote: _My ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty’_. Keith didn't usually like shirts with quotes – especially ones from TV shows – but, as he had said, this one spoke to him personally.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go.”

A while passed, and soon enough to they were at the party. Allura had rented a place for it, since her and Keith’s room was definitely not big enough for partying. “Keith, Lance!” Allura called.

“Allura! How’s it going, birthday girl?” Lance asked, hugging her.

“Pretty good," she said. “Although Lotor is here too, and I’m kind of still not over him.” Allura turned her gaze to the ground. She bit her lip, swallowed, and her face lit up again. “How about you?”

“Oh, we’re good.” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith. “I got Keith to come with me, although he said he ‘wasn’t one to party’," Lance said, air-quoting the last words. Allura chuckled.

“I’m glad you did.”

Keith gave her a small smile, and Allura smiled back. Lance clasped his hands together. “So! What kind of drinks do you have?”

"I put together a Blue Lion and a Red Lion just for you two," Allura said. "You can fetch them from the counter over there," she added, pointing at the bar counter.

"Yes! Good shit, good shit," Lance said. "Thanks, 'Llura." Keith nodded at Allura – it was his way of saying 'thank you' – and then followed Lance, who had already started walking toward the counter. Soon they were sitting on the sofa, occasionally taking a sip from their drinks. Lance's arm was on the backrest of the sofa, but it was dangerously close to Keith's shoulder. They were open about their relationship, technically – but public displays of affection weren't really Keith's thing. Lance, on the other hand, loved them. So they'd made a compromise; every other week PDA was allowed – nothing too over the top, though. Just pecks, kisses on the cheek, holding hands, stuff like that.

"Dude," Lance said, gently nudging Keith with his shoulder. He sounded like he'd been trying to get Keith's attention for a while. "Where'd you go?" Lance asked, then – without waiting for a response – declared that he was going to get another drink. He offered to bring Keith another one, too, but Keith politely declined and said that he didn't want to get too drunk since he would have to look after Lance if _he_ did. Lance ignored the snarky comment and took off, leaving his empty glass on the table.

At least two minutes passed, and Lance still hadn't returned to the sofa. Keith's leg was shaking – he was nervous, as he tended to be when he was left alone at parties. Keith waited for another minute until finally getting up to find Lance. He spotted Lance, leaning on the bar counter. But he was talking to someone. It wasn't one of their friends. The blonde looked oddly familiar, but Keith couldn't quite remember who she was, at least not from this distance. He approached Lance and the girl. 

"... He _said_ that? Oh my God," Lance said, shaking his head in disbelief. Keith didn't know the context, though. "Christ," he added, chuckling. Keith cleared his throat. Lance and the blonde both turned to look at him. "Oh, hey!" Lance greeted him, smiling. That stupid smile of his, Keith thought to himself. "Remember Nyma?" Lance asked, gesturing to the blonde in front of him. Keith didn't, but the name sounded familiar. He just shrugged, eyeing Nyma. Lance winced slightly. The air was filled with tension, and the whole situation had turned awkward. Nyma took another sip of her drink as she watched the situation unfold. "You know, Nyma? My, um..." – he inhaled – "...ex?"

Keith crossed his arms, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Nyma broke the silence. "Sorry, Lance, who is this?"

Lance licked his lips. "He's, uh... He's my boyfriend. Keith." 

Nyma deflated a bit, her expression turning somewhat disappointed. "Oh." Keith watched as realization dawned on her face. " _Oh_. Well, keep the number," she said, patted Lance's clenched fist, then took off. Keith didn't like that.

"Her _number_?" Keith hissed, shooting a sharp glance Lance's way. Lance pocketed the napkin that presumably had Nyma's number on it.

Lance shrugged dismissively. "It was just a chat," he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Something inside Keith made him feel angry, and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Follow me," he said – murmured – to Lance, grabbing his hand.

Lance let go of his hand, leaving Keith mildly annoyed. "Let me just get a drink real quick," he said, offering Keith a half-smile. The anger was still bubbling inside Keith, although it had slightly toned down. He impatiently tapped his foot against the floor, unconsciously toying with the earring that he had gotten a month or two ago. Lance was back soon enough, holding a red cup. "So, where are we going?" Lance asked, tagging along as Keith walked up the stairs. Keith didn't really know. He just wanted to find an empty room. The doors were mostly open, so finding an empty room shouldn't be that hard. A closed door meant that it was occupied, and really, it wasn't that hard to deduce which were empty and which were not, since some people were anything but quiet.

"Keith, seriously. What," Lance asked, although it wasn't really even a question. Keith led Lance to a room: it wasn't that big, but there was a sofa, a table and a drawer. The sofa looked comfortable enough, but Keith didn't have time to think about that. Instead, he shut the door. "Hey, what's–" Lance turned to Keith, but Keith cut him off by slamming him against the door. Lance's cup dropped onto the floor, spilling its contents. 

Keith was fueled by his anger, and as he slid his tongue into Lance's mouth, he felt a bitter but ultimately sweet ball of satisfaction bursting in his chest, making him press against Lance even harder. Lance grunted. Whether it was of discomfort or pleasure, Keith didn't know. He managed to slip his hand into Lance's back pocket and, as discreetly as he could, he threw the napkin with Nyma's number into the puddle of alcohol. Once again, Keith leaned into the kiss.

But then he was pushed away. And now he was staring at Lance's blue eyes which were wide open, staring at Keith. "What the hell, man?" Lance asked him, not frustrated, but confused. He let out a quiet, breathy laugh. "Not that I'm complaining, but..." Lance licked his lips. "What's gotten into you?" Keith's breathing was unsteady. He took a few deep breaths, then shrugged. Lance looked at the floor. "Is that–?" He laughed. "Is that the napkin Nyma gave me?" Keith shrugged again. "Jesus, Keith," another breathy chuckle, "are you _j_ _ealous_?" 

Keith was averting Lance's gaze. "Oh my God," Lance said, shaking his head, and Keith wasn't sure if he even acknowledged that he was talking out loud. "You _are_ jealous," he stated, studying Keith's expression. He put his hands in Keith's. "I'm yours," he said, looking straight into Keith's eyes. "I'm not going to call some random girl I dated years ago. She doesn't _mean_ anything to me." Lance slid a finger through one of the loops on Keith's jeans, pulling him closer. "I love _you_." Lance pressed a kiss on Keith's lips; a tender one. Keith smiled into the kiss. He loved Lance, too. 

Keith broke the kiss. "I love you, too." For a moment, all they did was stare and smile at each other – until Lance broke the silence.

"Come on," said Lance, gesturing to the sofa. "Let's just stay here for a bit, yeah?"

Keith liked the sound of that. "Okay," sitting on the cushions after Lance. Keith didn't know how much time passed before Allura opened the door to announce the end of the party. Keith could've stayed there forever, talking and occasionally making out with Lance who he, with absolute certainty, loved. Very much. 

Maybe someday he'd get the courage to say that out loud.


End file.
